


We'll Make Our Own Fun For Free

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Caleb Widogast, Bottom Fjord (Critical Role), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Mollymauk Tealeaf, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “Getting started without me, I see,” Molly comments, pulling the door shut and leaning against the frame. He drinks in the mess that is Caleb, hair mussed and trousers hanging open, before glancing over to Fjord, who’s subtly trying to wipe Caleb’s slick off of his fingers onto his own trousers. “And here I thought, fool that I am, that I was in charge.”
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: 100 Kinks [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	We'll Make Our Own Fun For Free

**Author's Note:**

> 039\. Creative Sexual Positions  
> Title from Fun With Ropes by The Go-Go's  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> "Female" coded language is used.

The Simple Glass inn and stable is bustling with activity as the Mighty Nein put up their horses for the night. They’re in a small village, not even sure what it’s called, but the inn has two available rooms for them for the night. Mollymauk hands one key off to the girls - just Beau, Jester, and Nott, no Yasha tonight - before handing the second to Caleb for safekeeping. Jester manages to find them an empty table, ordering a round on her. Molly notices that Caleb, lightweight that he is, starts getting squirmy halfway through his drink, leaning ever so slightly towards Fjord. He narrows his eyes at the pair, but continues sipping at his own ale.

Caleb sets his empty tankard down in front of him. “I think I will retire for the night,” he says, pushing back his seat and gathering his bag. He ruffles Nott’s hair before disappearing into the crowd and up the stairs.

Fjord pounds back the rest of his drink, slamming the tankard down hard enough even Beau jumps. “I’m gonna head up too. I’m beat.” 

Molly squints at Fjord over the rim of his own tankard, eyes following the half-orc as he trails after Caleb. 

“Is there something wrong, Molly?” Jester asks. 

Molly schools his expression back to his cool demeanor and flashes Jester a grin. “No, not at all. What were you saying, dear?”

Jester smiles back at him, delightedly launching back into whatever story she was telling before. Molly finishes off the last few sips of his drink at a casual pace, not particularly paying attention to Jester’s (likely tall) tales. When he’s downed the last bit, he scans over his party members. Nott is definitely intoxicated, Beau well on her way there with Jester still babbling on about gods-know-what. Molly stands, gathering his belongings. 

“Well, ladies, it’s been a pleasure,” he says with a small bow and flourish of his tail. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He drops a few coins on the table despite Jester’s protest and heads for the stairs.

The second level of the inn is much quieter, though he can still hear some of the din from downstairs. It’s easy enough to find their room and he enters without knocking, simply throwing the door open. He’s greeted with the sight of Caleb wiggling on Fjord’s lap, lips locked in a deep kiss. Fjord’s eyes fly open when he hears the door squeak a little on its hinges and he breaks away from Caleb. Caleb whips his head around to see Molly, scrambling off of Fjord so quickly he nearly falls over himself.

“Getting started without me, I see,” Molly comments, pulling the door shut and leaning against the frame. He drinks in the mess that is Caleb, hair mussed and trousers hanging open, before glancing over to Fjord, who’s subtly trying to wipe Caleb’s slick off of his fingers onto his own trousers. “And here I thought, fool that I am, that I was in charge.” Sure, he’s being a bit dramatic, but it’s effective, gets Caleb to start stammering apologies about how tense he was from traveling and other nonsense about alcohol while Fjord mutters something about Caleb and his damned message spell. 

Molly eyes Caleb when he hears this. “Oh, Caleb, did you seduce our sweet Fjord with magic?” Caleb blushes and drops his gaze to the floor. “How naughty of you.” Fjord chuckles from his place on the bed. “Oh no, Fjord, don’t think you’re getting out of this punishment just because you weren’t the instigator,” Molly says, pointing and narrowing his eyes. “You indulged him.”

Molly drops his bag in the corner of the room, pulling out a length of rope and several sturdy scarves. He lays them out on the small bedside table. “Fjord, strip and lay down on the bed. Caleb, stay. No touching,” Molly orders. Caleb scowls, crossing his arms, but does as he’s told.

Fjord quickly strips out of his shirt and trousers, his half-hard dick visible through his underwear. He drops those too, flopping back on the bed when he’s done. Molly moves swiftly, not wanting to keep his boys waiting too long. He ties the scarves around Fjord's wrists and then to the bedposts, leaving his legs dangling off the end of the bed. Molly’s double-checking the scarves when he hears a whine from behind him.

He turns around to see Caleb, leaning against the wall with one hand down his pants. Caleb doesn’t stop, blue eyes locking with Molly’s as he lets out a soft moan. Molly pats Fjord’s leg. “You’ve been very good for me, Fjord.”

“Thank you, Mollymauk.”

Molly gives his leg one more pat before turning away. “Unfortunately, I need to deal with a very, very bad boy now.” Molly stalks over to Caleb, pinning the man against the wall. “Needy, naughty little thing today, aren’t we?” Caleb doesn’t grace him with a response, merely rolling his eyes. “Well, you can be good and go sit on top of Fjord, or you can continue being defiant.”

“You interrupted us before an incredible orgasm, Mollymauk. I will not play your games tonight.”

Molly acts taken aback. “I _interrupted_ you?” He grabs Caleb by the hair and wrenches his head back so he can look Molly in the eye. “You’re the ones who broke the rules.” He slips his free hand into Caleb’s open trousers, stroking two fingers over the wet folds. “If you had come before I got up here, I wouldn’t have played with you at all.” 

Caleb whimpers when Molly’s fingers press down on his clit, knees buckling slightly, but he still doesn’t give in. “ _J_ _a,_ but I would still have gotten to come.”

Molly squints at him, tightening his grip on Caleb’s hair as he slides two fingers into Caleb’s cunt, drawing out a loud moan. “Is this what Fjord was doing to you?” At the sound of his name, a small groan comes from the bed. Fjord has his head strained up, watching what’s happening as best he can. “I know his fingers are bigger than mine, Caleb. Tell me, if I put in a third, will you be ready for it?” Caleb nods. Molly presses in a third finger and Caleb cries out again. His delicate hands come up to grip at Molly’s arms, digging his nails in through the fine fabric of Molly’s shirt.

Molly leans in to nibble his way up Caleb’s jaw to his earlobe, tugging slightly with his teeth. Noise is flowing steadily from Caleb now, his hips pushing down on Molly’s fingers as they curl inside of him, a slick, obscene sound filling the room each time Molly pushes them back in. “Are you close, Caleb?” Molly asks, right in Caleb’s ear, and Caleb nods as vigorously as possible with the grip on his hair. Molly pulls his fingers out, letting go of Caleb’s shaggy hair and letting the man fall to his knees.

“Too bad."

Caleb whines, leans forward so he can nuzzle at the bulge in Molly’s own trousers. “Please, _bitte,_ I need to, Mollymauk-”

Molly grabs Caleb’s hair again, pulling his face away from Molly’s crotch. “Are you ready to be good?” 

_“Ja.”_

“Good. Then you’re ready for your punishment.”

Caleb whines again as Molly helps him back up, legs shaking. He clings to the front of Molly’s shirt, tugging at it. “Off, take this off, please?”

Molly chuckles. “Of course, dear, since you asked so nicely.” Caleb still holding on, Molly undoes the buttons of his shirt, shrugging it off. He takes Caleb’s hands in his own, leading him over to the bed before helping Caleb out of his clothes. When Caleb is fully nude, Molly helps him climb up on the bed. “Come on, now, right there on Fjord’s lap.” 

Caleb shifts so he’s sitting just beneath Fjord’s leaking cock. Molly arranges them how he wants them, Caleb sitting on Fjord’s cock so that it’s flat against Fjord’s stomach and able to slide between Caleb’s folds without going inside him. Both groan at the contact, Fjord bucking his hips and earning a slap to his thigh. “Stay still.”

Molly picks up the rope from the bedside table. He winds it around Caleb’s calf and Fjord’s thigh, binding them together, then up around Caleb’s wrist to bind it to his own thigh. The rope goes up to wrap around Caleb’s waist in somewhat of a harness before going down to his other wrist, repeating the procedure on the other side.

Caleb is well and truly stuck. 

He tests the bonds by rolling his hips, drawing another moan from both himself and Fjord, as well as nearly knocking himself off balance.

“I said stay still.” There’s no nonsense in Molly’s voice. Caleb ducks his head, blush spreading down from his face to his chest, almost down to his stomach. Molly runs his hand up Fjord’s leg, then up Caleb’s arm where they’re attached. He reaches around Caleb to tweak a nipple and pull an indignant squeak from the man. “You two paint such a pretty picture like this.”

They truly do. Caleb’s creamy, pale skin is beautifully flushed pink in most places now, a gorgeous contrast against the green of Fjord’s own. The rope only adds to it, a silky red that compliments both skin tones, even if it does make Fjord look a tad festive. He runs his eyes over them a few times before looking Caleb in the eye. The man squirms under Molly’s stare.

Molly chuckles at Caleb’s slight discomfort, turning to dig around in his pack for their oil. He climbs onto the bed, slicks up his fingers, easily pushing one, then a second into Fjord. Fjord bucks up into Caleb and moans, Caleb whining at not getting enough friction.

“Here’s how this is going to work, gentlemen.” Molly lazily fingers Fjord open as he speaks. “I’m going to fuck Fjord until he comes. Then, if Caleb has been good and hasn’t come yet, I’ll fuck him, but only if he hasn’t come. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Mollymauk.”

“Yeah, Molly.”

“Good.”

Fjord groans as Molly pulls out his fingers, purposely catching them on his rim. Molly takes his time, slicking up his cock and watching Fjord’s hole flutter around nothing. Fjord bucks up once, twice, before Molly pats his thigh. “Alright, alright. You’ve been so good for me, Fjord.” He’s almost sad that he can’t see Fjord’s face as he presses in, rocking his hips lightly. It’s hardly anything, and Molly can see Fjord’s hands tugging at the scarves. Molly grins, knowing they’re strong enough that Fjord couldn’t break them.

Even without looking, Molly knows Fjord’s toes are scrabbling for purchase on the floor so he can try and push himself further onto Molly’s cock, but it only serves to rock Caleb back and forth, slick with little friction. Molly chuckles, taking great delight in watching his boys struggle. He rests his hands on Caleb’s thighs, pulling back until he’s just barely inside Fjord, before slamming back in.

Fjord yelps and Caleb lets out a soft cry of his own as he’s jostled. Molly sets a slow, brutal pace, pulling out slowly and pounding back in, adjusting his angle until Fjord lets out a throaty sound with each thrust, letting Molly know that he’s found the right spot. Between Molly relentlessly hitting his prostate and Caleb’s slick heat above him, it doesn’t take long for Fjord to come, spilling white-hot onto his own stomach. 

Caleb is still squirming on top of Fjord, letting out little whines and breathy moans, but he hasn’t come yet. Molly strokes his cheek gently. “You’re doing so well, love. Let me untie Fjord and then I’ll give you what you need.

Molly pulls out of Fjord, who grunts softly at the stimulation. The scarves don’t take long to undo, and Fjord’s arms are free before he knows it. Molly quickly skirts back around the bed, undoing the ties that bind Caleb to Fjord, tying them back so the rest of Caleb’s harness holds. Molly scoops up the man, holding him close so Fjord can roll out of the way, boneless, before tossing Caleb back down on the bed.

He yanks the wizard to the edge of the bed, bottoming out in one swift motion. It’s different from how he was fucking Fjord, fast and punishing instead of slow and hard. Caleb is just about screaming, loud enough Molly’s sure the entire pub downstairs can hear him, but he doesn’t give a shit.

Caleb’s first orgasm hits quickly, and Molly groans as the tight heat pulses around him. He keeps going, pulling Caleb by his thighs in time to his thrusts, fucking him into and through a second orgasm. Caleb starts trying to squirm away, soft pleas of _Mollymauk, please, too much, bitte, Molly, fuck_ as a third approaches. Molly huffs out a laugh.

“I thought this is what you wanted, Caleb,” he says, breathless. “An incredible orgasm?” He brings one hand down to tease at Caleb’s clit, rubbing over it in slow strokes to counter the quick snaps of his hips. “Since I… hah… _interrupted_ you, I thought I should… make up for it.”

Caleb’s eyes are closed, scrunched tight in pleasure as he tries to decide whether to rock into or away from Molly, but ultimately, he’s at the tiefling’s mercy. Tears well up in his eyes as his third orgasm hits, and his spasming is enough to send Molly over the edge too. Molly lets out a yell, coming deep inside Caleb and simply resting there as he catches his breath.

There’s a soft groan to the left, and Molly looks over to see that Fjord has managed to come again as well, adding to the tacky mess on his stomach. Molly gingerly pulls out of Caleb, careful not to jostle him too much as he unties the man. Molly casts the rope aside, grabbing a rag to clean off his boys with, tossing that aside as well.

He helps Caleb up the bed where Fjord is laying and the two sandwich Caleb in. “Have you two learned your lesson?” Molly asks, tracing senseless patterns onto Caleb’s stomach.

“That if we misbehave you’ll fuck us well?” Caleb teases. Molly sighs, burying his face in Caleb’s shoulder as Fjord laughs. “Why yes, Mollymauk, I think I’ve learned my lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
